


Waking Up

by d00mface



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00mface/pseuds/d00mface
Summary: Normally Tarn might be alright with some morning cuddles, but not today and not with the most obnoxious of the Warriors Elite.





	Waking Up

Tarn awoke groggily and stared at the ceiling with bleary half-awake optics. He squinted at the rhythmic and odious sound of metal against metal that filled the otherwise quiet room. Snoring. Someone was  _ snoring _ . Registering a weight across his abdomen Tarn finally turned to see who he was sharing a berth with. His optics widened.

 

“Black Shadow?” He breathed. The warrior elite in question mumbled something unconsciously and the arm around Tarn pulled the tank in closer. Lazily, one of the massive wings upon Black Shadow’s back stretched out and draped itself over Tarn before going limp again. Black Shadow snored on, drooling into his pillow.

 

Memories of the night before sluggishly began to fill Tarn’s processor. The celebration of their victory last night. The DJD, Warriors Elite, the Conclave… all the higher ranking Decepticons had been there. Black Shadow had been hitting on him. Of course he had. And not particularly well either. Black Shadow was lucky he was handsome because otherwise he was obnoxious. Terribly obnoxious. Loud. Domineering. Tarn couldn’t handle the oaf without being inebriated. And inebriated he had gotten. One thing must have led to another and now here he was... sharing a berth with a snoring warrior elite.

 

Had they….?

 

Before Tarn could pull up any further memories of last night a notification pinged across his HUD: 

 

**_MEETING WITH LORD MEGATRON: 00 HR 15 MIN 5 SEC_ **

 

Tarn’s optics widened. Why was his HUD only notifying him now? Sifting back through his notifications revealed plenty more of them from the past hour or so. He’d slept through them! Lord Megatron’s office was across the ship! He had to get up now if he wanted to be there on time.

 

Tarn attempted to prop himself up only to be reminded of the dead weight of Black Shadow’s arm keeping him firmly pinned. Cursing under his breath he attempted to push the arm off himself to no avail. The grip tightened and Black Shadow’s engines rumbled.

“Get up, you oaf! I have a meeting with Lord Megatron!” Tarn hissed, attempting again to remove Black Shadow’s arm.

 

“Five …. Jus’ five more minutes…” Black Shadow mumbled, giving Tarn a squeeze as he moved his face fully into his pillow.

 

“I don’t  _ have _ five minutes!” Panic arose in Tarn’s spark. If he stopped talking would Black Shadow just fall back to sleep? Was he to be stuck here all morning cuddling the warrior elite, missing his meeting, and disappointing Lord Megatron?

 

“No!” Tarn gasped aloud, “Black Shadow get up this instant or I SWEAR I will put you on The List!” Black Shadow turned to face Tarn, cloudy optics squinting at the leader of the DJD.

 

“Why do ya gotta be so loud?” Black Shadow groused, yawning, “I liked it better when you were half-lit at the bar, slurrin’ about how pretty I am.” And there was that smug grin of Black Shadow’s. Tarn’s face heated up.

 

“I carried you all the way back here so you could get recharging before you embarrassed yourself in front of Megs and this is the thanks I get? Feh.”

 

Tarn was taken aback. “You carried me here? So we didn’t…?”

 

“Frag? No. Waddya take me for?” Black Shadow pulled Tarn closer and nuzzled against him before pressing a big wet kiss to that Deceptibrand mask of his. Tarn’s plating felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t pull away from the gesture. 

 

“Why keep me from embarrassing myself in front of Lord Megatron?” Tarn’s experiences with the other Warriors Elite, particularly Overlord, had led him to believe that they wanted nothing more than for Megatron’s most loyal soldier to make a fool of himself in front of their lord. “Surely there must be a catch.”

 

“You’re a stuck up, no fun,  _ geek _ .” Black Shadow said, yawning again, “Buuuuuut I guess it’s kinda endearing.” Tarn could feel the heat radiating from Black Shadow’s faceplates as he pulled a bashful face. “You’re… cute, Tarn. Real cute.” Black Shadow looked off to the side, “I wanted to help you out is all.” 

 

“‘Course if ya wanna throw some shanix my way for my chivalrous deed I wouldn’t say no.” Black Shadow laughed that boisterous, obnoxious laugh of his and Tarn scowled beneath his mask. 

 

**_MEETING WITH LORD MEGATRON: 00 HR 11 MIN 2 SEC_ **

 

Tarn’s optics practically jumped out of his head. The meeting!

 

“I have to get up. Now!” Tarn hissed, pushing at Black Shadow’s arm.

 

“Aw, but we were just gettin’ coz-”

 

“ **_Now!_ ** ” Tarn cut Black Shadow off before he could continue babbling -- before he could make him even more behind schedule. 

 

“Alright, alright.  _ Sheesh _ .” Black Shadow tucked his wings closer to his back and released Tarn from his grip. Tarn practically flung himself off the berth. 

 

“Your fusion cannons are in the closet over there.” Black Shadow commented as Tarn began to scramble around. Tarn turned to Black Shadow, took one look at the smug smile that seemed to be permanently affixed to his face, and huffed -- stomping over to the closet and grabbing his cannons.

 

Tarn didn’t even address Black Shadow as he opened the door and stormed out of his quarters, speed walking down the hall. 


End file.
